Satab
Satab is the son of Cvrublishtruplyi, and the twin brother of Jesthor. He is the god of love, truth, and all things good. He is the ruling power in the universe now. Creation Cvrublishtruplyi, the all seer, watched as all forces of the universe were at constant war. Most were driven by greed, others defended themselves with honor. There was a severe unbalance of good and evil, so he went to the witch queen Blinthnaal, who gave him the power of good, and the power of evil. With the powers of good and evil, Cvrublishtruplyi bestowed them upon his twin sons, the power of good to Satab, and the powers of evil to Grüthak. Loss of power After winning many battles against Grüthak, he had cast him off into the realm of Werthi, where he remained. But one day, he felt a shift in the balance of good and evil, and this was a major shift. He suspected that Grüthak had not only returned, but his influence was stronger than ever. He prepared his soldiers and made his way to the swamp world, Druth. He prepared his army at the sky tree, Forgult, and overlooked the battle from the top. Grüthak had captured him, and sent him into the realm of Erunis, where he was doomed to eternal suffering. The Battle for the Universe Satab had began to fight the creatures of Erunis , including the Cthulhu, which he had eventually tamed. One day, he felt a change in the air in Erunis, like there was no more pressure. Thousands of soldiers stormed in and battled the nightmarish creatures that infested the realm. Satab was escorted out, and went to the realm of Gombrath, where he regained his strength for 30 years. He then returned to his home land, Altan, where he stole the Sword of 1000 Truths from the armoury of the which queen, Blinthnaal. He then readied his troops for the battle for the universe. He brought his troops to the dark realm, Ünokth, where the battle at the mountain tall fortress, Vilfruth, raged for 40 years, until the Gatekeepers of Darkness emerged from the swamps in front of the great wall of Uunogth, and wiped out Satab's forces by the swath. Satab then summoned Cthulhu from Erunis, which defeated the Gatekeepers, and forced Grüthak to fight. A brilliant battle between good and evil was raging, as Grüthak summoned a storm of molten steel to rain upon the battlefeild, which hit Satab in the eye. As he went down, Cthulhu tore down the great wall of Uunogth, and thousands stromed Vilfruth. Grüthak then shot pure evil into the heart of Cthulhu, killing it, and as he turned around to reanimate the great beast, Satab regained his feet, and stabbed Grüthak in the back with the sword of 1000 truths. The resulting explosion destroyed the realm, and all in it, except for Satab, who made his way back to Altan, where he had been banished for destroying the balance of the universe. Aftermath After being banished from Altan, Satab made his way back to Gombrath, where he remained, commanding his soldiers to destroy any remnants of his brothers influence. After wiping all evil from the face of the universe, Satab tried to hunt down the Gatekeepers of Darkness, to no prevail. The only traces of evil were where Ünokth once was, which could not be disposed of. Billions of years later, Satab recived word that a new evil power was taking refuge on a planet in the solar system where Ünokth was, on a planet called Earth, this was an entity called Jesthor, who was more powerful than Grüthak, and even Cvrublishtruplyi, who was said to be the most powerful being in the universe. He began to form an army thousands of times bigger than that at the battle of the universe, as this was going to be the battle of existence.